marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is an international counter-terrorism and intelligence agency in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was founded by Howard Stark, Chester Phillips, and Peggy Carter to replace the S.S.R. which had began to run its course after World War II had been won by the Allies and the fall of Hydra. Only, S.H.I.E.L.D. had recruited former Hydra scientist Arnim Zola who recruited sleeper agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. to slowly and silently corrupt it until one day cause its internal collapse and take over when the time was right. The exact date it was founded is unclear, but if the Marvel One-Shot was taken seriously, it would be 1946, although the TV series developed afterwards couldn't make this possible in either 1946 or 1947, and in 1949 the S.S.R. base "the Playground" was built. Hydra played the long game, bidding its time until 2014 when Director Nick Fury initiated Project Insight which could easily prevent any threat before it happened due to satellite surveillance over the world. But loyalists to S.H.I.E.L.D. including Steve Rogers (Captain America), were able to destroy the project before Hydra could take over, but not without the loss of the agency, which couldn't be trusted by the government in the United States or any worldwide, and Fury faking his death. However, Agent Phil Coulson's team was still on an ongoing mission to take down traitor John Garrett. When that mission was over, Fury placed Coulson in charge to rebuild it from the ground up on the principals and values it was always meant to be. It eventually took the public cover of the A.T.C.U. when the government found out it was still active, having been approved by President Matthew Ellis. This lasted until Hydra could be properly eliminated again and the Sokovia Accords had been enacted which believed it could better supervise if and when superpowered individuals should be used to help to reduce the deaths of victims, enabling S.H.I.E.L.D. to be announced to the public once more. Work took over a year to build the trust, but was placed in jeopardy again when a robot version of Agent Daisy Johnson critically injured General Glenn Talbot. S.H.I.E.L.D. was then quickly defunded and decommissioned. Before they could be arrested for wrongful incrimination, Coulson's team were taken into the future to learn how to prevent the Earth's destruction, where it was believed to be the result of Johnson using her Inhuman powers. Finding a way back to the present and acting as a black ops team, they rescued Talbot from rogue Hydra agent Hale, who had built a machine with Gravitonium. Talbot had learnt about Thanos coming to Earth, and not being fully sound of mind due to his head wound was able to use the machine and become a superpowered being, but he had become warped by the power and saw everyone as a threat. Talbot wanted more Gravitonium, which would the result in the destruction of the planet, so Johnson fought against him and sent him into space with her vibration powers supercharged by a Centipede serum. With their job done they, the small team of what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. went back into the shadows to find the next place in need of help. Coulson had retired and had put Johnson in charge, who in turn put Mack Mackenzie in charge, who was believed to be the best morally fit agent to make the decisions. Having saved the world from a Gravitonium powered Glenn Talbot, S.H.I.E.L.D. has apparently been given a third chance at being public. Appearances * (2008) * (2008, logo) * (2010) * (2011) * Marvel One-Shots ** The Consultant (2011) ** A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) ** Item 47 (2012) ** Agent Carter (2013) * (2011) * (2012) * ** Season 1 (2013-2014) ** Season 2 (2014-2015) ** Season 3 (2015-2016) ** Season 4 (2016-2017) ** Season 5 (2017-2018) ** Season 6 (2019) * (2014) * (2015) * (2015, flashback) * ** Season 1 (2016) * (2018, flashback) * Captain Marvel (2019) * (2019) Total appearances: 145. Mentions * (2013) * (2013) * (2016) References Category:Organizations